Raine Boule
Overview Full biography here. Appearance Hair: Black, short cut and slicked back on top, sides are shaved Skin: Dark Cocoa Eyes: Light Blue Grey Height: 6’3” Weight: 237 lbs. Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): -Cut Scar on his upper right eyebrow -Cut Scars along his arms, legs, torso, and back Personality Personality -Likes: Sweets, most knives or short blades, reds and blacks, honesty, 'messyness', Asian cuisine -Dislikes: Chatterboxes, needing to talk too much or casual conversation, bitter tastes, bright/loud colors, ‘fancy tech’ -Fears: Currently Unavailable, however has shown signs of trying to ‘train himself’ into attacking inanimate objects instead of people when mildly snapped… implying he is desperately trying to not hurt people unintentionally -Personal goals: Find a spot to fit in -General attitude: Is almost considered to be laid back, sluggish, could easily be seen as lazy due to posture and very monotone form of speaking. However, he is rather level-headed and focused when it comes to things that interest him; which is most things relating to fights, arguments, or violence(and of course when it comes to tinkering projects like fixing or chopping cars or other mechanical devices). He unfortunately gets bored rather easily, and shows little to no emotion on the daily basis out in the open. He shows rare signs of excitement or arousal when it comes to gruesome messes or disasters, and has an unfortunate need to exert his excitement through stabbing something nearest him-- he's learning to do this to couches rather than people... -Religious values: Atheist -General intelligence: Has a vast amount of knowledge in psychological sciences, mainly the study of mental health and disorders. He rarely ever expresses this knowledge though unless it's brought to his attention or directed to him -General sociability: He doesn't care much for socializing or talking to people, let alone getting to know them. It's rare for him to open up to others, or for him to show interest in someone opening up to himself. He's easily a loner who has no issue awkwardly sitting in a corner by himself. He’s unaware of his awkwardness or his stand-offish behavior -Illnesses (if any): Diagnosed psychopathy, or psychopathic tendencies -Sleeping habits: Is a night owl rather than a day bird -Energy level: Medium, with high spikes only when around triggers such as; gore, messes, knives, sharp objects -Memory: Normal amount of memory, however when triggered can show signs of short term memory or temporary memory loss; the inability to remember anything within the 5 minutes before he had been triggered -Any unhealthy habits: When excited or aroused he gets violent and has a need to stab something, or someone. He is training himself to stab inanimate objects or to keep away from pointy weapons when they are not necessary so that he isn't casually carrying anything that can harm mutuals Abilities Skills: -Kali Knife Fighting Style -Collecting and understanding mostly any type of knife -Cleaning up messes and of course making them -Being a human meat shield(Has a high pain threshold) -Has studied Psychological-Science -Is a tinkerer. Can fix cars, blenders, most machines so long as they aren’t heavy electronic based(like computers or fax machines) ' ' Weaknesses: -Is a psychopath -Can potentially snap when seeing blood or ‘gorey messes’ -Sharp objects(Knives or anything sharp) -When excited or overstimulated he needs to stab something -Computers or most ‘modern technology’ like phones and printers -Easily distracted or bored with people/conversation that doesn’t perk interest -Can have his mind ‘redirected’ by bringing up his interests -He does not take any sort of medication for his mental health Relationships ' ' Spouse: None ' ' Parents: -Birth Mother: Unknown -Adoptive Father: Francis Boule (Fran) -Adoptive Father: Bauffa Konku-Boule (Bee) ' ' Siblings: None ' ' Other Family: Unknown Property Raines Auto and Appliance History His birth mother gave him up to adoption when he was 8 months old, also choosing to keep her personalized information a secret just in case her son were to grow up and have the typical mission of ‘finding his birth family.’ He was adopted a few weeks later by Francis and Bauffa. ' ' -Childhood: His parents always knew he had a problem since the moment he started showing signs of not just keeping to himself, but not being able to connect with other living beings. It was around the age of 5 that they had caught him for the first time tearing off a stray cats fur rather cruelly, while holding its neck to choke it and keep it steady. As much as they continuously kept Raine away from most animals, it didn't stop him from hurting other children his age once he was placed into daycare. His excuses for whacking people upside the head with books, or tackling them down to punch their face in, or even trying to bite into them, were simply 'because I felt like it' or 'because they bugged me'. Because of so many of these problems when interacting with other children, and soon enough interacting with his own parents, they attempted to home school him by the time he was 8 years old. Keeping him interested in his studies while getting him not just focused, but remaining untriggered while also stern, was difficult for the two, but it was around the age of 11 that his parents tried to give him a hobby in hopes of him venting out any sort of emotional frustration out on it, or simply converting it to something new. Unfortunately this hobby turned out to be shiny metal knives. But by this time, his parents taught him what it meant to be a possible psychopath, and explained what makes him different and unique; 'special'. He learned to try his best not to act out, and surprisingly behaved as normal as he could as he grew up... keeping his collection of blades to himself as well as hiding away what he did with them. -Teen years: Thanks to his good behavior, though moreso unfortunate for him, he was sent back to public school once he reached the age of 13. He easily turned into the loner type who kept to himself, avoided persons, and even had a period of selective muteness in which he refused to speak to anyone at all; this included teachers and students alike, which while caused many concerns and constant jabs and verbal bullying and abuse, eventually was written off with a doctors note that he had a 'special condition'. The parents still had yet to report his 'possible psychopathy' to doctors or the school, but prayed he would remain on his best behavior in public. His avoidance technique was going well for him after all, so long as people didn’t try to force him into interactions he would be fine. And it worked, until the age of 16. He was mostly avoided due to his rather intense facial expressions, silence, and 'off' behavior when sitting alone or not responding even towards friendly people just wanting to be friends... but a few during his junior year of high school decided to tempt fate and confront him after classes, cornering him in the buses parking lot and deciding to try and fight him. In self defense he threw his own punches back; resulting in his triggers of intensive bleeding-- when he landed a hard jab to one bullies nose to break it. He unfortunately beat the bully to death with his fists, everyone else long having ran off to not just report him, but out of fear of being killed as well. He was dragged away, laughing, screaming, and crying, and never saw the school, its faculty, or his family and knife collection ever again. -Adult years: Due to his childhood histories and being considered a minor, he was taken to a juvenile form of solitary confinement, with mandatory visits from mental health physicians as well as therapists and correction officers. In hopes of 'attacking' his psycho disorder while he was still young to fix him, he was given private tutoring to finish his high schooling while in confinement, as well as forced through speech therapies, anger managements, and given many research options and studies on mental disorders-- which did perk his interests. As he started growing older, completing his GED and moving on to 'college level' courses of psychological sciences… he did the minimum amount of effort to now reveal an actual personality, let alone learning right from wrong and of course what was 'not' deemed as normal human behavior. At the age of 26, he was let out for successfully passing all of his treatments and classes, and for good behavior-- (Without actual knowledge of this sort of thing even being possible for socio/psychopaths, please just bare with me lol) while returning to his regular self now that he no longer needed the facade of his confinement, he did however seek out ways of finding more people like himself. For a short period of time after being released, he searched for his parents only to find out they had moved from the house he once lived with them before being taken away. -History of family: A simple summary; he was given up for adoption by a woman who simply was not ready for a child-- also deciding to keep herself anonymous and to block the child from ever finding out who she was in the future in case he were to have a 'goal' in life to find his birth family. A loving gay couple came about and adopted him right when he was about 8 months old, one parent owning a rather simple clothes shop, the other being a stay at home father. -Briefly explain life story: Simply put, Raine has always had issues connecting to living beings and figures, keeping to himself and preferring it that way. During his childhood he easily lashed out when irritated, annoyed, or bothered by someone else’s presence-- most often resulting in an attempt to kill the animal or person in question; many animals were brutally slain while only one human was murdered when he reached high school. Since then, he was taken into solitary juvenile confinement from the age 16 - 26, gaining his GED, and studying psychological sciences before being let out for 'good behavior' and for completing the skills and training for his mental health.